Horrid Henry's Ungrateful Christmas
by Philip Glenister tomboy
Summary: Follow up from Horrid Henry's Presents and Christmas Lunch, what happens when their festive dinner is burnt to a crisp? Fortunately Henry starts a new annual tradition on the 25th of December when he suggests ordering some of his family's favourite flavours on takeaway pizza from Ring A Ding pizzas, is it the start of harmony with his relatives during the festive season?


Horrid Henry's Ungrateful Christmas.

**Summary:** We all know the story of Horrid Henry's Christmas Presents, but why is Henry just ungrateful towards his relatives during the festive season; he dislikes all the practical and sensible presents chosen by them, when it's the thought that counts? This explains his horrid behaviour when they come to stay with Henry's mum and dad for Christmas. Is it because he's fed up of having to consider little ones? And the fact that his mum is good but cannot juggle their completely different stages in life. Following on from Christmas Lunch, he finds his relatives have form for family feuds over Christmas, having a horrid time with some terrible presents; at least he has an idea to save the day, when the festivities turn sour. Is there a new tradition at the helm for Christmas dinner?

_24th of December, Christmas Eve_

Horrid Henry was sitting by the already decorated small Christmas tree, which had a twinkly star on the top with several red, yellow and blue baubles surrounded by dazzling LED lights. He was already sneaking chocolates from the Christmas Day sweet stash while Mum and Dad weren't looking, eating two from a stripy wrapper and one chocolate bell; he sat and ate the forbiddened chocolate with his legs folded feeling anticipation at what was to come when you know who came to visit well behaved children at night that earned a place on his Nice List.

Horrid Henry was feeling delighted with himself and the grown up world, why? His relatives were coming to spend Christmas! Granny and Grandpa, his adult cousins Prissy Polly and Pimply Paul with their baby girl Vomiting Vera were hosted by his parents every Christmas.

Whoopie, thought Horrid Henry because his relatives would all have to bring him presents! They stood in a queqe outside his front door brimming with brightly wrapped parcels in their hands and Polly holding a sleeping Vera. The paper themes were hollies, bright green, stripes in various co-ordinating colours. They couldn't wait any sooner to put the family's presents under the tree.

Henry's mum walked to the front door welcoming his relatives inside "Merry Christmas!" she greeted jollily as grandparents, cousins and his niece were ushered into the kitchen before putting presents from them underneath the not yet decorated tree.

Thankfully, Rich Aunt Ruby and teenage cousin Stuck Up Steve weren't coming this year, they were off on a skiing vacation in Sweden. Henry will never forget the dreadful lime green cardigan Aunt Ruby had given him last year, when he was ten.

And as much as he hated spending time with cousin Polly, anyone was better than his rich snobby teenage cousin Stuck Up Steve; even for someone who squeals at the slightest mess all the time and has a baby who throws up on everyone frequently.

Mum dashed into the lounge room wearing a flour covered apron, it was obvious she had been busy baking her homemade mince pies and Christmas biscuits all morning looking frantic before her relatives wanted to sit down.

Henry nearly choked down on his mouthful of sweets he really wasn't supposed to have.

"Right, who wants to decorate the main tree?" asked Mum holding a cardboard box brimming with tinsel; gold, silver and blue baubles inside with a star topper being the main attraction of the show. Henry's mum was wearing peach lip gloss, a purple and mauve striped jumper with a violet cardigan.

"Me!" shouted out Peter "Me!" said Henry with little Vera crawling after the decorations held out inside the box they came from.

Horrid Henry dashed to the box to scoop up as many shiny ornaments he could fit into his hands; but the usual arguments between Henry and Peter begin in earnest. Henry chose a bell and gold bauble. "I want to hang up the gold baubles," said Henry with two tree ornaments hooked on his middle finger on both sides.

Perfect Peter had some green tinsel wrapped around on his blonde curly hair "I want to put on the tinsel," he said; but he dares to approach Henry's side of the Christmas tree and the war of Christmas decorating unfolds! "Keep away, from my side of the tree," hissed Henry warning Peter and Vera not to touch his precious gold baubles and Christmas bells already hung up.

"You don't have a side!" argued Peter scuffling his older brother in front of the Christmas tree.

"Do too." said Henry in a grunty mood towards his infant aged curly haired brother.

"You do not!" screamed Perfect Peter demanding to decorate with the tinsel.

"Muuuuum!" wailed Peter "Henry's hogging all the decorations and covering me in tinsel!"

"Don't be horrid, Henry," said Mum "Share with your younger brother, he's only little." stood in front of the Christmas decoration box wearing pink trousers and brown shoes glaring at the brunette long haired eleven year old boy in front of the single polka dot sofa chair.

Peter carefully wrapped blue tinsel around the lower branches of the Christmas tree. "Don't put it there," said Henry in Dad mode, yanking the offending tinsel off, trust Peter to ruin his beautiful Christmas plans. "Muuuummmm!" wailed Perfect Peter in a temper tantrum.

"He's wrecking my design," said Henry putting his reasoning forward. "My little brother doesn't know how to decorate a tree!" Henry raised his hand guarding the Christmas tree while Peter storms off in another spoiled tantrum.

"But I wanted it there!" protested Peter who clearly wanted his own way in the proceedings. "Leave me alone!" screamed the Ashton Primary School pupil still kicking off at his much older brother. "You leave my stuff alone, Peter otherwise Father Christmas won't come." said Henry.

"Henry, stop telling your little brother what to do; you're not the Dad." shrieked Mum who came in.

Henry was holding most of the baubles and tinsel, while Peter had a smaller pile. "Peter, started it!" Henry ranted.

"Did not," contested Perfect Peter.

"You already had tantrums over the Christmas decorations, admit it." Horrid Henry told his little brother sternly.

"That's enough," said Mum "Now whose turn is it to put the fairy on top?" she asked holding a lovely fairy angel tree topper with long blonde hair and matching white wings in her right hand.

"I don't want to have the stupid traditional fairy." moaned Horrid Henry who was becoming a terrible teen "I wanted Terminator Gladiator instead!"

"No!" wailed Perfect Peter "I want the fairy!" he continued in another argument with his big brother "We've always had the fairy!"

The words **Terminator **and **fairy **are bandied around until Horrid Henry smacks Perfect Peter on his bottom, Peter's cool older brother was clearly at his wits end with a much younger brother barely out of toddlerhood. It was only natural for Henry to snap with his younger sibling after so many tantrums from the latter as he approached his teenage years. "Waaaaaaaaaaaa!" cried Perfect Peter going bright red in the face with tears streaming from his eyes, down his cheeks.

But Mum wasn't sympathetic to the younger boy's tantrum, instead of choosing the shiny silver star lain on the pink carpet of their lounge room, she stood near the recently decorated Christmas tree already decked out with baubles and tinsels. Mum placed the white fairy angel on top "We're having the fairy," Mum was firm in her decision "and I'll put it on the tree."

"No!" said Henry moodily "Why can't we do what I would like to do? I never get to have what I want because my brother's too little." said Henry being truthful and sick of always having to consider the little ones of his family to his determent.

"Liar," whined Perfect Peter, who was just four or five years old; Henry had been seven or eight years old when his younger blonde curly haired brother was born, being an only child previously when Mum prefered him more than her eldest.

"I've had enough of you Henry, starting family arguments in front of the little children," yelled Mum "Now get your presents and put them underneath the Christmas tree!" A photo of Horrid Henry from when he was younger inside a sage green photo frame was displayed sticking his tongue out, decorated with holly. Horrid Henry stood still glaring at his mum with his hands inside of the pockets of his denim jeans.

Peter ran off smirking with a smile of glee at the fact Henry got yelled at again as usual.

"Henry," said Mum "Have you finished wrapping your Christmas presents?" stood in front of the Christmas tree, still with the silver star not picked up off from the carpet; it could get trodden on! Candy canes in stripy red and white were now placed on various areas of the artificial tree.

The angel almost looked shocked at Mum pestering Henry than was appropiately reasonable.

Yikes! Horrid Henry thought, what was he going to do with regards to Christmas presents for his dysfunctional relatives, only six more years before he was legally able to go no contact. The moment he had been dreading for weeks in December had arrived. He thought _Yikes, what am I going to do about presents for the rellies?!_

Horrid Henry did the right thing by walking away from the situation when his mum as usual goes on and on at her much older son about presents for their relatives "Henry, you're a selfish young man, where is the family's presents? If I find you've sold them on eBay with your mate Ralph due to being cash strapped, I will ensure you're babysitting relatives younger children until you can drive!"

"Alright, I'll go to town and get the relatives their presents!" bellowed Henry. It wasn't Henry's fault that he was struggling with the idea of spending Christmas with dysfunctional relatives. £35 was hidden in his skelton piggy bank for such emergencies. Henry just wanted to get the wrapping and labelling finished in time.

He brought Perfect Peter some Play-Doh and knew he would love making animals, elves or fairies in coloured modelling compound.

Peter was whimpering over wanting his play dough as an early Christmas present, would he throw a tantrum over waiting until Christmas Day on the 25th?

The relatives adored the big boxes of chocolate as they usually slumped on the sofa after a big Christmas dinner in front of the television watching old reruns of Morcambe and Wise, Only Fools and Horses and Open All Hours followed by soaps in the shape of Eastenders and then on ITV +1 Coronation Street, binging on chocolates together in front of those shows on one telly.

Henry had won them at the Ashton Primary school fayre during one Sunday of the Summer term weekend, but who is to know that Granny complains about putting weight on and it made Pimply Paul's spots worse? He does a big favour still buying chocolate for those who do want it.

The Secret Club needed extra Play-Doh for a raid and was he to know green was the only colour left that hadn't dried out? He got out his cash for Christmas shopping from his skelton piggy bank. Horrid Henry had a brilliant idea for replacing his family's Christmas presents.

Just then Peter walked into the pink wall papered hallway carrying four wrapped presents; each one had colour coordinated paper, bows and ribbons past his much older brother with a beaming show off smile "I've brought and wrapped all my presents, Mum!" trilled Perfect Peter "I've been wrapping presents and saving my pocket money for months!"

"Whoopie for you, now get lost." said Horrid Henry grumpily.

"Henry, it is always better to give than to receive." said Peter as Mum beamed at her much younger son "Quite right Peter."

"Says who?" growled Henry "I much rather spend Christmas without my little brother, that includes presents too."

"Don't be so selfish and moody, Henry." said Dad calmly to his elder son who'd had just started in the senior comprehensive school. The older pea in a pod and wiser image of Henry, dad was wearing his jacket, jumper and brown jeans with his long chocolate brown slicked back hair.

Mum just stood there sulking about Henry ruining her Christmas plans, all that just for being a typical tween boy! She is a good mum to both boys, but it's a juggling act as the brothers are at completely different stages of growing up.

Horrid Henry had enough of his little brother dominating things as usual, since Christmas was one of the suspects, he pulled an intimidating face in front of his mum and storms off by bus to the High Street.

"Oh, says it all you horrid boy." said Mum who couldn't understand that Henry was only two years away becoming a teenager and actually finds younger children from the baby to primary school stages much easier.

Meanwhile as Henry returned from his Christmas shopping "I just hope Father Christmas didn't see your terrible tween behaviour otherwise it'll spoil the magic for little ones." advised Dad.

"Henry," said Peter in his four or five year old innocence "Father Christmas won't bring you any presents if you're bad."

The white fireplace mantlepiece had four of Henry's family stockings hung up. Dad and Henry did have their smaller presents inside theirs, but Mum and Peter's were bulging as usual.

It was the night of 24th of December, when the big guy in red pays a visit to Horrid Henry's house, he and Peter were being checked on to ensure they were asleep. The adult sized shadow shapes shifted from their spots "Doesn't Henry still look little when he's asleep?" asked Mum. Dad agreed stood near Horrid Henry's doorway watching him wait with anticipation on Father Christmas's sleigh coming with his trusty band of reindeer!

_25th December, Christmas Day_

Perfect Peter woke up early to show Mum his satsuma and a little black netted bag full of chocolate coins, giving her a hug. "Look, what Father Christmas has been bringing me!" she was wearing a yellow Christmas paper crown on her flowy long blonde hair. Henry didn't really appreciate being woken by his younger brother just because it was Christmas and stood there being embarressed.

Peter was stood near the Christmas tree brimming with wrapped presents, showing off the three pack set of handkerchiefs he was given in his stocking "Oh, handkerchiefs, just what I wanted, thank you so much" trilled the younger fair curly haired boy pointing at the red, white and green coloured box in his left hand.

"Not, handkerchiefs again" sighed Horrid Henry depressingly tossing the hankies aside from Peter's stocking filler "Don't tear the wrapping paper!" squeaked Perfect Peter. Horrid Henry ripped open one of his little brother's presents and groaned at the prospect of spending Christmas with his brother and relatives. He saw the wrapping paper near where he was sat.

The white fireplace had Christmas cards with the picture of a red crested robin displayed above it. Three more were placed on the side cabinet near the tree. Peter was clutching his new stamp collecting album as Horrid Henry sulked in the red and purple polka dot sofa chair not believing his little brother had such boring presents. There was a new teddy bear, socks, pyjama tops in a pack of four, a nature encyclopedia and packets of flower seeds.

What did Horrid Henry actually receive in his stocking: (Okay) a pen, pencil and ruler.

(Useful) an Oxford School dictionary.

(Cool) rainbow gloves, come in handy for snow days!

(Fine) £15 worth of pocket money in five pound notes.

(Ewww, posh) a pink bow tie from Aunt Ruby.

(Strong and fresh) Trebor mints.

(Yum) a huge, massive tin of chocolates.

(Good) five more knights for his Roman army.

(Very good) A subscription to the Gross Out fan club.

(Excellent) A Terminator Gladiator trident and fighting kit.

So these were his stocking fillers; and he knew that larger presents weren't to be opened until after the long family walk, watching the Queen's Speech, spending time with relatives and Christmas lunch on pain of confiscation until New Year's Day. _And where's the rest of the rules?_ Horrid Henry pondered to himself as Peter tries to give his big brother one of his own presents. "You haven't opened my present yet, Henry." said Perfect Peter.

Henry suspected this could be a ploy as he stood near the Christmas tree with the bigger presents still wrapped up underneath. In Horrid Henry's family, Father Christmas is only allowed to bring the stockings with smaller presents, novelties, walnuts and chocolate coins inside.

"Where is the Zapatron Hip Hop Dinosaur?" asked Horrid Henry. "Maybe it's hid somewhere, but big presents are only to be opened after Christmas lunch." said Mum brightly.

Henry lacerated the stripy red and yellow paper off a calendar shaped wrapping. It was a Manners with Maggie calendar "Um, no thank you." said Henry viewing the calendar design with suspicion. Peter acts as if he never knew his older brother, the eight year age gap was usually to blame as the root cause of their rivalty.

Years ago when Horrid Henry was Perfect Peter's age, he used to throw the most horrendous temper tantrums over wanting the Terminator Gladiator kit when his parents chose a Manners with Maggie calendar instead.

**Flashback to Horrid Henry's fourth or fifth Christmas**

_"Ugh, gross!" _said the 4 or 5 year old version of Horrid Henry holding a calendar away from him scowling at the picture of Maggie Manners.

_"Henry!" _Mum scolded _"That's no way to receive a present."_

_"Where's my Terminator Gladiator fighting kit? I wanted everything!" _shouted Horrid Henry stamping his feet and tossing a Manners with Maggie calendar up to the ceiling in the air.

Mum was pessimistic about Henry's tantrums back in the day _"Maybe next year," _she explained even though children of that age live in the moment without any concept of delayed gratifaction.

The older toddler version of Horrid Henry was howling as he continued to tantrum with Mum ignoring it to see if it ceases _"But I want it now!" _a younger Henry howled as he continued stamping his feet on the mauve lounge room carpet.

Dad fortunately comes in to help the younger Henry learn about good manners _"Henry, you know that I want doesn't get,"_ said Dad _"Isn't that right, Helen?" _he asked.

_"It certainly is," _said Mum _"And I haven't heard you say thank you." _ Little Horrid Henry glared at his Dad and sprang. He was a hornet stinging a mean parent to death.

_"WAAAAAAH!" _wailed the toddler version of Horrid Henry.

_"Henry, stop it or..." _Dad abruptly paused his sentence there.

**end of flashback**

DING DONG, the doorbell went as Henry imagined tall towers worth of presents from relatives "They're here!" exclaimed the 11 year old boy who abandoned his little brother Perfect Peter leaping up to the front door to answer "That means more presents!"

"Wait, Henry" said Mum, but it was too late and Henry raced to the door and flung it open, how he didn't shatter the glass was a miracle. There stood Granny and Grandpa, Prissy Polly, Pimply Paul and Vomiting Vera.

"Gimme my presents!" demanded Horry Henry in his best mean East End London accent like a gangster stealing the bag of brightly wrapped gifts out of Granny's hand and spilling them in the lounge room. Now where were the ones with his name on?

"Merry Christmas, everyone," said Mum brightly as Henry's relatives gathered in the lounge room "Henry, don't be rude."

"I'm not being rude, Mum I just want to find my presents. Great, money!" said Henry beaming proudly "Thanks, granny, but couldn't you also add in a computer game? Gross Class Zero springs to mind or Grand Theft -" Henry got interrupted "Henry, don't be horrid!" snapped Dad.

"Please let the relatives take their coats off, they're guests." said Mum.

"Bleeeeech," said Vomiting Vera wearing a Father Christmas hat throwing up on Granny and Grandpa over Pimply Paul's shoulder.

"Eeek!" squealed Prissy Polly knowing Henry's dad's parents disapprove of small children in adult company. Granny and Grandpa were trying to dodge the green and brown colour sludge coming out of little Vera.

Henry and Dad just scowled on the little sofa chair. Paul and Polly were blushing bright red cheeks in front of the grandparents when Vomiting Vera threw up on Granny and Grandpa watching the television.

Horrid Henry's relatives sat around together receiving and giving presents on the sofa suite.

Prissy Polly had a bar of soap. She also received a Drillomatic 2000 "Just wait, you're getting the attachments for your birthday" said Pimply Paul, she squealed in excitement.

Grandpa had a pair of slippers.

Pimply Paul had a set of socks and toothpaste.

Grandma had a Mutant Max comic, which Henry was a massive fan of "May I read it, when you've finished?" Horrid Henry asked politely.

In the kitchen Dad was busy cooking the Christmas Lunch with his mum Grandma nagging orders at her now adult son and juggling a turkey inside the oven. "That's not the correct way to roast potatoes!" shouted Grandma. Then he came to prepare the Brussels sprouts and carrots "You don't chop the vegetables properly!" Henry's dad snapped at his overbearing mother being horrid as his own elder son "Mother, stop it!" he ordered "I do know how to cook the family's Christmas Lunch!" Henry and Dad were two peas in a pod in every way.

"Don't be horrid, Simon!" said Grandma pointing to the oven.

The oven was billowing black smoke out as it beeped continously, Dad rushed to rescue the turkey in time but it wasn't to be as the long awaited roast was almost charcoal black!

"You've ruined the turkey!" Grandma commented when the smoke alarm bleeps in the kitchen, Horrid Henry could hear his stomach rumbling and asked what was happening with the Christmas lunch "What's happened to the Christmas lunch, I thought we were eating at 2:00 PM?" after the boredom of sitting through a kiddie's movie about singing and talking cars.

"Oh, the turkey was burnt because Mother wouldn't stop bossing me around." said Henry's dad Silly Simon under gritted hissed teeth.

"I think I have an idea to save our Christmas dinner, anyone for takeaway pizzas?" asked Horrid Henry who picks up the cordless landline phone for Ring a Ding Pizzas and puts in an order for the whole family via a list.

"Yes, what a spendid idea, Henry!" said Dad

Ding dong, the doorbell goes with a pizza delivery man waiting with boxes of hot pizzas, it was Mischievous Mike.

"Thank you for bringing the pizzas." replied Mum who paid for the order.

It was dark and pitch black by the time Henry's family sat down to Christmas dinner with their takeaway pizzas plated and sliced up. It is now the new tradition for Henry's family on Christmas Day to have their favourite pizzas, instead of Dad getting stressed in the kitchen with his mother bossing him around which ends up with a burnt turkey and overboiled vegetables.

Thankfully Henry and his family did manage to catch the Queen's Speech on television and the 11 year old boy did get his coverted Zapatron Hip Hop dinosaur as big presents were always saved for later after the Queen's Speech and Christmas dinner was had.

This turned out to be the Christmas where takeaway pizzas save the day and Henry's proud of starting a new tradition, maybe he would carry this on to the year he has children of his own, it's one for the history books!


End file.
